Marriage Arrangement
by miko-of-eternal-nite
Summary: [COMPLETE]Kag's grandmother comes to visit while Kag is home after seein Kik&Inu together.Her grandmother arranges a marriage for Kagome and she agrees.Inu comes to get her back but she's made her decision.Can Inu win her back?R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Trouble Brought by the Dreadful Dead Priestess and Going Home

The day was warm, sunny, and a cool breeze brought joy to the sweaty travelers. The Inu gang had been traveling for some quit distance and it was time for a short break. Kagome got out small water bottles she had brought from the present the last time she was there. She handed one to each companion but Inuyasha refused to take one. Kagome didn't make a fuss and just simply ignored it. No sense making a deal over something so ridiculous. After all it was his loss and he would have nothing to drink for the time being. Sango poured a small portion of the cold water into her hand and let Kilala drink from there. The sun shone over head and was beating on them. They didn't have any shade besides the trees separated from the open plain. The gang have been traveling open in the plains instead of the woods. This made them even sweater. Another cold breeze past by and a familiar scent caught the hanyou's attention. He didn't say a single word and left with out warning. Kagome clutched her fists for him just taking off like that. Sango reassured her that it was nothing and wasn't a reason to put her self under stress for. The young priestess pulled out a picnic blanket from her big yellow bag, unfolded it, and then laid it flat on the ground. She then pulled out some lunch boxes of sushi and other good stuff.

The hanyou ran through the woods searching for the core of the scent he had picked up a few minutes ago. He had picked up Kikyo's scent and she was near by. Soul collectors appeared beside him, heading in the same direction he was going and they had souls with them. He was certain to close on her real soon since the company of her soul collectors. The numbers of trees shortened and Inuyasha came upon a small circle of treeless land. There, Kikyo sat in a tree in front of him. She stared at him and he stared back at her. A crooked smile appeared on her face and she jumped down to the solid ground below her. Inuyasha stepped forward and then he continued to walk towards her. Soul collectors circled around in the air above them. They dropped the souls they had collected and the souls went directly in Kikyo's clay body. Inuyasha watched this like it was normal for someone to feed on dead women souls. She began weak in the knees after consuming all those souls and Inuyasha rushed over to catch her. She smiled and Inuyasha hugged her tight. He could tell she had another encounter with Naraku from her actions, and the reason she led him to her. She dug her face into his kimono and began to cry. The soul collectors flew off to get more souls.

Back at the picnic, Kagome was getting agitated for the hanyou's absence in her home made cooking. She figured it was because he needed some time alone or he had already knew she was getting out the lunch. He really didn't like the sushi she brought but he loved the ramen. Everyone ate in silence and it was too quiet for her. Kagome had to go get Inuyasha because he does need a full stomach before they take off again. She stood herself up and began to storm into the woods to find Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kilala were left behind with the delicious food and they didn't bother to question the priestess. From their experiences, they knew what was going to happen between Kagome and Inuyasha. A fight will happen and Kagome will go home again and then Inuyasha will have to get her back and they would continue on their travel. She looked around and then a bright light shone in the distance, moving deeper in the woods where Inuyasha had ran off in. She picked up the paste and soon got a better view of this mysterious light. It was one of Kikyo's soul collectors and she knew what that meant. Inuyasha was with Kikyo while Kagome and the others sat waiting for him. Sadness took over her and she continued on just to make sure it was true.

She got to the part where the trees lessened and she spotted the two instantly. She threw herself to the side, behind a tree, so that she wouldn't be spotted. Inuyasha's ear twitched then the scent of another was picked up by his nose. This scent was also similar to him and it was Kagome's. The hanyou pulled away from Kikyo and he looked around with only his eyes. Kikyo was puzzled but then she sensed another presence near and understood the reason he pulled away. Kagome peaked and found out she was discovered already. Usually she wouldn't be discovered until Kikyo had left Inuyasha. Kagome came out of hiding and her face was the same when she saw them together in a position she didn't like or want. Kikyo smirked and she was lifted into the air by her collectors and then she was gone. Inuyasha stared into the sky where Kikyo had disappeared and then he looked back at Kagome. Her face was expressionless and this time she was really hurt. Her heart ached and she couldn't take the tension in her chest so she ran off back to the picnic. Tears began to fall and her mind began to drive her crazy. Inuyasha had lied to her. He promised he would never hurt her in the way he just did. This was the last chance he was going to get and this time she meant it for real.

Kagome ran out of the woods into the plains. She arrived at the picnic sight and quickly grabbed her bag. Sango got up to stop her but Miroku stopped her from doing so. Shippou easily became angry and Kilala just stared at the running girl. Soon Kagome was gone from sight and Inuyasha was just coming out of the woods with a saddened expression. He knew he did wrong and he was blaming himself for doing it. He had broken his promise and he knew how much it meant to Kagome. Shippou got up and kicked Inuyasha in the leg, then took cover behind Sango. Miroku stood up and assumed what had happened and he was right. Kagome had seen Inuyasha and Kikyo together and it drove her off the edge, making her run to the well. They were close to Kaede's so she didn't have to travel far to get to the Bone Eaters Well. Kagome could barely breathe between the running and the heart break. Why does Inuyasha do this to her? Why must he hurt her over and over? And why does she always have to forgive him so easily? Well that's obvious, she loves him too much to stay mad at him. She arrived at the well and stopped the running. The sight of the well made her cry even more. Should she go or should she turn back and ignore the situation? She didn't know what to do.

Inuyasha sat himself on the picnic blanket and looked down, hiding his face. Miroku sat back down next to Inuyasha and put a hand on the hanyou's shoulder. Sango was furious and couldn't take the silence. She began to scream but the monk glared at her, making her leave without anything further. Shippou followed the demon slayer and then Kilala tagged along. Miroku picked up his chop sticks he was using before and began to eat, waiting Inuyasha to explain himself. Inuyasha looked up at the set up picnic and realized another reason Kagome was so upset with his actions. Him being with Kikyo, while Kagome set up a nice lunch for the group was part of the reason she was upset with him. Miroku looked over to Inuyasha and gave a disappointed expression. Another one of the day's cool breeze flew in and then gone. The scent of Kikyo was gone from the air but Kagome's was still here even though she had gone for a quit some time. Miroku was getting tired of the silence between them and the fact Inuyasha wasn't going after Kagome before she returned to her own time beyond the well. Inuyasha was just staring at the food, thinking to himself, and staying quiet. The monk stopped eating and turned to the hanyou. Inuyasha's head sank lower and his fingers dug into the ground, pulling up both the grass and dirt from its place.

Kagome snapped out of her daydream and continued forward. This was Inuyasha's last chance to prove himself worthy and he had broken it. She sat on the rim of the well, legs hanging in the well, ready to drop right in, and she stared into the darkness. Tears began to fall again and they dropped into the well's darkness and disappeared. You could hear a faint sound of the drop hitting the ground. It wasn't loud enough for her to hear but she knew it had gone all the way down. She looked straight up to the sky and then around her, memorizing, recognizing, and making sure she would never forget this place. She put a small smile on and then it went back to a frown when she got ready to fall right into the well. She pushed herself a little into the well and then a bright light appeared, blinding her for a second or two, and then she appeared at the bottom of the well in the future. She got on her knees and began to wonder how her life will be without Inuyasha in it. She couldn't get out of the well just yet and face the world. She didn't know why but she really didn't want her mother to worry about her again.

"Inuyasha what happened already?" Miroku finally spoke.

"Is there any thing left that I can eat?" Inuyasha was avoiding the question.

"Inuyasha I know Kagome saw you and Kikyo together. She was really upset when she came and left. Why did you break your promise to her? You know how important that promise was to her. If I must remind you what promise it was I will" Miroku said and then he was cut off by Inuyasha.

"I know what promise damn it! You don't have to remind me. I didn't mean to break it. I didn't mean to hurt Kagome, so just shut up about it already" Inuyasha became angry then his temper softened.

"You can be such an idiot and you don't realize what you have until it gets destroyed. You were lucky to get that back but now I don't even think you will this time" Miroku implied.

"I said shut up about it" Inuyasha snapped back.

"What ever you say. You can deal with this on your own since you were the one who created this mess" Miroku said and then left Inuyasha alone.

**Back with Kagome: **

Kagome got up, dust the dirt from her skirt, and climbed out of the well. Once she reached the top, she was out of breathe already. She used all her energy on running and cry because of Inuyasha. She opened the shrine's doors that led to the outside world, the light was blinding at first and then everything became visible. The sky was bright, the sun shone above the house, not a cloud was in sight, and everything was still but the birds flying. She walked over to the house and opened the back door, which led to the kitchen. Everything was quiet and still inside the house. She looked around the kitchen for a sign that there was some life in the house. The oven was on, which meant her mother or gramps were home. She put down her bag against the wall, next to the sliding door.

"Hello, I'm home!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Oh thank God!" Mrs. Higurashi came running into the room and hugged her daughter.

"Um mom?" Kagome was surprised.

"I'm so glad that you came home when you did" Her mother went on without explaining herself.

"Mom! What's going on? Is Sota or Gramps in the hospital!" Kagome was now frightened.

"No honey. It's your grandmother but she's not in the hospital" Mrs. Higurashi finally came out and said it.

"What's the matter with her?" Kagome asked.

"She's coming over today and she has a surprise for your sixteenth birthday next month" Kagome's mother said.

"Sounds interesting but why not give it to me on my sixteenth birthday?" the young priestess asked.

"I don't know" her mother replied.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see!" Kagome was a little happy then before but her heart was still hurting.

"Is everything all right? Sorry for not asking sooner. Oh my poor child your eyes are all puffy from crying I see" Mrs. Higurashi whipped the tears away with a napkin.

"Inuyasha broke my heart mom" Kagome began to cry and she was held by her mother.

**With Sango and Miroku:**

"Inuyasha is such a fool!" Sango could only say those words.

"Yeah, this time he really hurt Kagome" Shippou added.

"They have to work this out or we'll never be able to move on" Miroku implied.

"Meow" -Kilala

"Why does he have to hurt her all the time? Doesn't he ever learn from his mistakes? NO! He just keeps making the same mistakes over and over and over again" Sango was really pissed off.

"Yelling about it won't fix the problem Sango" Miroku explained.

"Yeah but..." The demon slayer stopped the yelling.

"It's not your problem to go loco about so just let Kagome and Inuyasha work this out. They are the only ones to fix it" the monk was done talking about the issue.

"Inuyasha is an idiot" Shippou mumbled and then began to collect acorns.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I know things are sort of boring but I promise the story will get better. Right now I'm just explaining what's happening between the characters. **

Chapter 2: Arrival of the Grand**M**other Control Freak

"Oh dear" Mrs. Higurashi rocked Kagome back and forth, while holding her in her arms.

"He promised he wouldn't mom. He promised..." the tears just kept coming.

"It's best for you to forget about him and move on. You don't deserve your young heart to be broken so many times" Mrs. Higurashi explained and let go of her daughter. "You best be going upstairs and getting cleaned up before my mother comes" She insisted and Kagome did what she was told.

An hour past and Kagome came downstairs, dressed in something casual, hair in a pony tail, and new flip flops she bought the last time she was home. Her mother was cooking a feast for tonight just to impress her own mother, she was doing well without a husband. Mrs. Higurashi's mother was always like that. Always calling her daughter and trying to set her up with a nice man to help raise the children. Kagome's gramps and grandma had split up because of a silly fight and they haven't seen each other in years until today they will have a small reunion. Kagome never understood her family's relationship. She hadn't ever met her grandmother's and her dad's father. She actually never met any of her family members. It was only her mother, Sota, and gramps. She also never seen her own father because he had died when she was only an infant. The door bell rang twice and Kagome's mother rushed to the door to answer it. A short, wrinkled, well dressed old woman was standing on their door step. Kagome walked over to the door and stood next to her mother, smiling. The old hag smiled back and took Kagome's hand.

"Is that my granddaughter Kagome?" She said with glee.

"Hey grandma" Kagome said softly.

"Come on in mom. You must be tired from your long trip" Mrs. Higurashi let her in and took her coat.

"Who is at the door this time?" Gramps came in and was ready to lie about Kagome's absence.

"Hello you old hagger" Tsuyashi (Mrs. Higurashi's mother) said.

"Tsuyashi? Is that really you?" Gramps asked nervously.

"No it's some old lady dropping by. Who the hell do you think it is!" Tsuyashi gave her ex-husband a hug.

"Wow they are so nice to one another. No wonder they split up but what's with the hug? I figured they would be at each other throats" Kagome whispered to her mother.

"My parent's are very difficult to figure out. Don't mind their feelings for one another. One minute they will be all nice and then the fighting comes out of no where" Mrs. Higurashi explained.

"Grandma!" Sota came running out of the living room.

"Aye my grandson has grown so big. The last picture I got was that you were only at the age of six" Tsuyashi hugged Sota.

"Let's get you settled in mother" Tsuyashi's daughter insisted.

"I'm fine my dear. A full cup of tea will do a whole lot of good for me" the old woman said and wandered off into the living room.

"This week is going to be a total disaster" Mrs. Higurashi mumbled and closed the front door completely and then followed.

"So grandma, what brings you here?" Kagome sat on the couch next to Tsuyashi.

"I have a big surprise for you. You are becoming a woman and all woman need something to complete her" Tsuyashi replied.

"Oh no. Don't tell me you..." Tsuyashi cut off her daughter before she ruined her surprise.

"Don't spoil her surprise or you will ruin her future. I just want the best for my granddaughter so don't interfere with this" Tsuyashi threatened.

"I'm confused" Kagome said.

"You're not the only one sis" Sota implied.

"Don't mind your mother children. She's just trying to ruin the surprise I have worked so hard to find" Kagome's grandmother said.

Kagome took in a deep breath and let it out while she sat back on the couch. All she could worry about was how Inuyasha was doing with out her at this moment. He hasn't come back to apologize to her and he looked as if he wasn't going to come for her this time. Deep down she wanted him to come get her and forgive him but she couldn't if she wanted to. A hand was placed on top of her head and she looked over to see whose hand it was. It was her grandmother and she had a certain look in her eye as if she was up to something. Kagome couldn't help but feel what she is doing was wrong. Her friends back in the Feudal Era suffer from her absence but her mind was made up. Staying in the present was her only option. The girl smiled back at her grandmother and then got up to go to her room. Mrs. Higurashi entered the room with a tray full of cookies and Sota brought in the tea and cups. Tsuyashi was puzzled for her granddaughter's actions and couldn't but help wonder if she was going into depression. As Mrs. Higurashi put down the tray on the coffee table, Tsuyashi grabbed her by the arm.

"Mother?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned.

"What is wrong with dear Kagome?" Grandma asked in a worried tone.

"She just broke up with her boyfriend. Nothing new at all. She will survive like always" Kagome's mother implied and the grip on her arm loosened.

"I see but her young heart shouldn't be broken. That's why I have found a perfect guy for her" Tsuyashi was all proud of herself.

"Oh mother...finding a guy for her won't make the feelings for Inuyasha go away" Mrs. Higurashi blurted out.

"You can say what ever you want but don't you forget I have a knack of finding a fitted husband. You turned out okay and you loved the guy I found for you after that heart break with Touyo" Mrs. Higurashi's mother reminded her.

"Yeah but she is only fifteen ma'. She is still worrying about school and teenage interests!" her voice became deeper as she argued.

"Calm down jeez! Let's just see what Kagome thinks" Tsuyashi said and began to devour the cookies and tea.

Kagome entered her room and sat on her bed, looking outside, staring at the building that keeps the well hidden. She was hoping to see if the doors would open and a guy in red to come walking or running to the house. She looked her clock and it has been two hours since she departed from Inuyasha and he still hasn't come to get her. Was Kikyo that more important then the relationship between her and Inuyasha? Must be since he hasn't even come for her. Anger began take over her emotions and she ended up throwing her pillows across the room. As she did this, the small bottle that contained the collected jewel shards, fell from her pocket. The bottle broke and many pieces of glass shards were every where. The sacred jewel shards were mixed up but Kagome could tell which one's were them. Sota opened the door and walked in to talk. Kagome kneeled and began to group the glass with a book.

"What happened in here?" Sota asked.

"The bottle that I keep the shikon shards in fell and broke" Kagome explained.

"Did you have another fight with Inuyasha again?" Sota asked another question.

"I really don't want to talk about it now Sota. Go accompany grandma" Kagome demanded.

"I don't want to. She creeps me out" Sota implied.

"She is not creepy so stop don't say that" Kagome put her hands on her hips.

"Come on I can tell you think she is odd. You have to admit its kind of weird that she comes to visit after all these years. I just find it suspicious" Sota pointed out.

"Yeah I know that but maybe she wasn't able or capable to visit us. There must be a good reason she came to visit. After all she got me a surprise for my birthday. I'm not complaining at all" Kagome began to laugh at her comment.

"Selfish I tell you, selfish" with that Kagome's little brother left her room.

"Little brothers...always a pain" Kagome began to giggle.

She resumed picking up the shards from the bottle and separated them from the sacred Shikon shards. One of the shards from the bottle cut the girl's finger and she dropped everything to have her attention on her cut. Blood ran down from her finger tip to her palm. The wound was deep but so little. The door knob twisted and someone stepped into the room. Her mother had the vacuum and began to clean up the glass without say. Kagome looked at her mother curiously because she hasn't ever seen her like this before. In her hand she held the jewel shards of the Shikon no Tama. She opened her hand and stared at them with a gaze that could describe her feelings. The vacuum cleaner stopped and Mrs. Higurashi knelt down to hug her daughter tight. She knew she was going through a rough time with the deal between Inuyasha and her daughter. The door bell rung and Kagome's surprise finally arrived.

"Who could that be?" Mrs. Higurashi looked over to the bedroom door.

"I don't know. Maybe Ayame or Yuki or Eri are here to see me" Kagome concluded as she whipped the tears away again.

"Maybe" She said and they headed downstairs.

"Who is that grandma?" Kagome looked at the boy sitting on the couch next to Tsuyashi.

"Surprise!" Tsuyashi shouted.

"Oh dear mother she really did her most this time" Mrs. Higurashi mumbled.

_**To be continued...**_

OH AND THE CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER...hehehehe


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting the Boy and Stuff...Looking back in the Feudal Era

"Um grandmother who is that?" Kagome looked over to Tsuyashi.

"You're surprise dear" Tsuyashi smiled devilish.

"What! You got me a guy? I don't need a boyfriend" Kagome began to freak.

"Not a boyfriend. A husband to be exact" Tsuyashi was all proud of herself.

"WHAT!" Kagome fainted.

"Look what you did mother" Mrs. Higurashi caught Kagome and attempted to get her to the couch.

"Is Kagome going to be okay?" Sota asked as he stared at the guy who had arrived as his sister's surprise or future husband.

"It's nothing unexpecting" Gramps implied.

Mrs. Higurashi laid down Kagome on the couch and went to go get her water. She came back with a glass of water and a damp cloth. Kagome's eyes fluttered open as the cold cloth was applied on her forehead. Her eyes met of the guy who she was told she was going to be her future 'husband'. She jumped and then she fell right of the couch. He began to laugh but stopped to help Kagome back up. She gave him a crooked smile, she really didn't know what to give him. A smile or a frown.

"Are you ok?" he asked as she stared deeply into his eyes.

"I'm fine...ah!" Kagome went to get the couch's support but she missed and fell back down.

"You're clumsy" he said and helped her up.

"Sorry just a little dizzy" Kagome tried to cover up her mishap.

"Yeah sure" he replied again and he helped her sit on the couch without another trip or fall.

"**_There is something about this guy that just feels that I don't need to put up a barrier between us. He seems to be okay even though we only have known each other for a few minutes_**" Kagome thought to herself.

"Can we please discuss this matter?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Sure" Gramps agreed.

"Very well then. Kagome I have found a match for you as you know. It's something that we do in this family. The grandmother or mother picks the daughter or granddaughter's future husband. I was the one who matched up your father and mother. And she turned out well so I would be grateful if you give this arranged marriage a chance" Tsuyashi explained.

"Wow" Kagome mumbled.

"This is absurd!" Mrs. Higurashi protested and went upstairs.

Dinner was ready and everyone ate in silence. After they were done eating, everyone went back to the living room to chat besides Mrs. Higurashi. She went upstairs again and wasn't seen for a long time. Kagome was getting worried and went to find her mother. She peaked into her mom's room and found the window wide open. She ran towards it and found her mom sitting on the roof top below her. The sky will filled with stars and the moon was bright and full. She climbed out of the window and joined her mother, looking at the night sky. It felt like forever since she had some bonding with her mother. They didn't communicate much since she was in the Feudal era all the time and the only time they could communicate was when Inuyasha hurt her and she needed some recovery. Kagome couldn't but help find that the marriage ordeal upset her and her own marriage to Kagome's dad. It was like she wasn't grateful for meeting her father but I guess it was weird for their marriage to be arranged instead of just falling in love with out that kind of stuff. The sound of crickets, cars, and a high air plane was the only thing you could hear in this time. It never changed like in the past. Each night had a different sound and it was hard to fall asleep, knowing demons lived in the woods and could attack any time. The only advantage she had was the protection of her faithful friends and her inner strength. Guess she hasn't had as much strength then she use to.

"Mom are you alright?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah but I should be the one to ask that. You've been through so much and you are only a teenager" Mrs. Higurashi turned over to Kagome.

"I'm okay I guess. The whole marriage thing back there really blew me away. The only thing I really don't understand is when grandma said she paired you and dad up" Kagome was really confused.

"Yeah she did pair us up. At first we hated each other and then we soon fell for one another. I really didn't understand why I fell for him back then but then I soon realized, giving people chances is something it benefits for you. Like for example, Inuyasha..." Her mother began.

"Mom I can't forgive him anymore. My feelings for him fade away every time we get into a fight or I find him with Kikyo. I just can't take it anymore. It's too much to handle and I have to start bringing my grades up in school" Kagome explained.

"Why do I have the feeling that you are lying?" Mrs. Higurashi implied.

"I'm not lying mom. I really mean it this time. I am never going back to the Feudal era ever again. Not after what Inuyasha did and I am so emotional right now that I might except grandma's surprise.

"Kagome you are too young to make a decision such as marriage. I don't want you to get into a relationship as this. Plus you just got your heart broken" Kagome's mother disagreed.

"I'm not weak mom. I can manage and I am old enough to make decisions on my own" Kagome snapped and went back inside.

"_Oh dear... Inuyasha you better get your ass here and get Kagome back before she does something foolish and will scare her for life_" Mrs. Higurashi murmured.

Kagome stormed into her room and laid down on her bed. Face down into her pillow, and her just thinking about things on her mind like usual. She was really confused and the more she thought about it, the more she blamed Inuyasha for this confusion she was suffering from. The faster she got over Inuyasha, the faster she could manage to go about her days like a normal teenager, she thought. Five minutes past and a knock on her bedroom door alerted her to sit up. The door opened and the guy she had met hours ago entered. He closed the door and sat on Kagome's chair at her desk. She looked at him as if she was frightened by being in his presence. Her stomach began to ache and if felt like she had a knot in her stomach. He was good looking after all and she guessed she was just nervous being around good looking guys. He smiled at her and then waited for her to be the first one to speak or make a comment. She just sat there, quiet, afraid to say something stupid, she already knew she hadn't given him the best impression but she want to make it better. The two just sat there, silent, and just looking at one another. The boy broke the silence by making a conversation.

"We really didn't get the chance to meet and introduce our self's before. You were kind of unconscious the whole time" he laughed at his remark.

"Yeah...sorry about that" Kagome looked down to hide the blushing.

"My name is Sukii Tabashimochi" He introduced himself politely.

"Hi Sukii...I'm Kagome Higurashi of course you already knew that" Kagome smiled softly and began to blush again.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes?" Sukii asked as he gazed into Kagome's eyes.

"Yeah just right now" She laughed.

"Well I better get this over with...Kagome will you consider the arranged marriage?" Sukii got on one knee and held Kagome's hands.

"But we don't even know each other" Kagome implied.

"I know but we can get to know each other. We'll go out and learn about one another. I strongly believe that we are going to get along great and your grandmother said she was a good match maker" He suggested.

"I guess so..." Kagome didn't know what to say but she really didn't want to see her grandmother and this poor guy's heart broken.

"Yes! Trust me I'll be the man of your dreams" Sukii said and he left to share to good news.

"Wow what is he Mr. Fake? He's trying too much. No guy can be the guys of my dreams and I already been down that road" Kagome was now talking to herself.

**Meanwhile in the Feudal Era:**

"Damn it Inuyasha go get Kagome back!" Sango shouted.

"Will you leave me that hell alone already. Kagome isn't coming back even if I go back to her time to get her so quite bugging me" Inuyasha shouted back as he laid in front of the door of Kaede's hut.

"Sango is right though. You don't know if she wants you to get her on your own and apologize" Shippou backed the demon slayer.

"I said she's not coming back so shut up" Inuyasha left the hut after that last pestering remark.

"He's such an air head" Shippou murmured.

"Yep" Sango agreed.

"Just give them space" Miroku spoke up.

"Give them space? The are centuries apart! I'm not going just sit here and wait for Inuyasha to go get her on his own" Sango agrued.

"Wow you really are persistent" The monk said before spilling his bowel of soup.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Cheering up Takes Time...First date...Surprise Visitor.

The rest of the night went by and morning finally came. The shone bright in Kagome's room and woke her up instantly. The birds were chirping and she could hear a faint sound from cars going by from the main street. She stared at her clock and it read 8:00 A.M. It was a Saturday so she didn't have to go to school until Monday. The smell of fresh picked roses were sitting on Kagome's desk. She walked over and found a note sitting on top of the roses. She opened the card up and found a little message from Sukii. He had asked her out on a date this evening for dinner and dancing. She blushed and her heart began to pound faster. She hasn't felt this way in a long time. She could barely remember the last time at all. It was something with her old crush and him saying a simple hello to her and she would just melt. Maybe this arranged marriage just might work out she thought to herself. It was a fresh start, new guy, new life, new everything without the hurt and sorrow she was feeling before. She put on a blue tank top and jeans to wear. She then put up her hair into a pony tail, then put some eye liner on. It wasn't much but she wanted to look more attractive for her fiancé. She laughed at herself as she looked in the mirror to see how good she looked.

She ran downstairs to fetch herself some breakfast and found Sukii already eating. He was wearing a simple white shirt and dark navy blue jeans. His hair was nicely combed to the side and he's eyes just gave her warmth inside. Sukii was very cute and she could tell he had many girlfriends in his life time. He was thin but not too thin, his hair was black and had wave to it in the front, his eyes were a beautiful dark blue, and he had dimples when he smiled. He had muscles and it was pretty sexy to Kagome and other girls their age. There was only three words to describe him: handsome, tall, and dreamy. Kagome sat next to Sukii and looked over to him and smiled. He looked up and smiled back. Mrs. Higurashi watched them glare at one another and smiled a bit, then gave Kagome her breakfast. Sota shortly joined and thought the two were being pathetic. Soon enough the whole Higurashi family were eating breakfast together. Nothing was really said and Kagome couldn't wait to go out with Sukii tonight.

"I'm looking forward to our date tonight" Kagome whispered to Sukii.

"I'm glad" he whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" an annoyed Sota asked.

"Not your business you twerp" Kagome said angrily.

"Don't start the arguing in the morning. I just woke up" Mrs. Higurashi said and then sipped her tea.

"You are a bunch of little brats" Tsuyashi implied.

"Thanks grandma" Kagome sarcastically said.

"If you ask me you are all immature" gramps replied.

"Is your family like this all the time?" Sukii asked innocently.

"No, thank god" Kagome answered.

"Good" he made a sign of relief by combing his hair back with his fingers.

"Yea..." Kagome giggled.

"Kagome do you want to go take a walk after we finish this breakfast?" Sukii asked.

"Sure" she blushed.

"What did I tell you" Tsuyashi whispered to her daughter.

"Yeah yeah yeah mom. You didn't mess her up" Mrs. Higurashi admitted.

"I once again succeed" Tsuyashi smiled sharply and left the table.

Kagome and Sukii both finished their breakfasts and left for a walk they had discussed. The day was starting out beautiful and figures it's going to finish it that way. They both walked down the sidewalk and were headed to the city park, where they were going to hang out for a while. It was cool outside and perfect day to go for a walk in the park. The two stopped at a nearby bench under a tree, that shaded the area. They sat down and began to learn about each other by asking questions about them. A dark cloud hung over head and others were just behind it. They didn't notice because they were too into exchanging information.

**Back at Feudal Japan: **

Inuyasha was hanging out at the Bone Eaters Well. He was just staring into the darkness and could only see Kagome's smiling face in the background. He wanted to go get her but he figured she wouldn't if he wanted her to. The hanyou understood the situation and he knew the consequences but the only thing he didn't understand was why he did it. Why did he hurt Kagome and break the promise he had made with her. He wasn't suppose to see Kikyo anymore and he did anyway. Was he trying to hurt Kagome on purpose? Did he want her to catch him in the act? Or did he want Kikyo more then Kagome? These questions kept repeating themselves in his mind and he didn't know which one was true and which ones were wrong. He had been staring in the same spot since last night and he couldn't budge if he wanted to. Sango came out of the woods and spotted Inuyasha staring in the Bone Eaters Well. At first she felt a rush of anger but then she softened up and walked over to the hanyou. She knew he was hurting as well and that he was regretting this with all his heart. Yelling at him wasn't going to change his mind but giving some common sense might do the trick. She stopped behind Inuyasha and moved to the side to sit next to him. He looked over with only his eyes and looked back into the darkness. He figured she was only here to bitch more about going back to Kagome and getting her back and he knew she was won't stop until he did.

"Sango..." the hanyou was cut off.

"I'm not here to yell at you anymore. I'm here to tell you that it's your decision to get Kagome back. I'm not sure how deep the promise you made her but all I know is that it really hurt her. I can't imagine how she is feeling and if I was her, I would want the person who hurt me to give me comfort and tell me that he was wrong and he would never do it again. But I know that is too difficult for you. All I have to say is what does your instincts telling you right now. If they are telling you to go after her, I would as hell go do it. Inuyasha it's your move now and what ever move you make, it's going to effect you and everyone in your life" Sango said and then left him again before he could say anything further.

Inuyasha looked down once more into the well and then back at Sango. Was she right? or was she wrong? He's mind was telling him to go and get Kagome and was this the thing he should do. Yes, he had to get her back. Sango was right but he was sort of denying it. He stood up and stood on the ledge of the well. He looked back were Sango disappeared to and then jumped in the well. The well glowed up and he was gone. Sango was watching from behind some trees and she did a little dance for her success.

"I did it...I did it" Sango repeated as she headed back to the others.

**In the Present:**

The clouds over took the sky and it began to pour without warning. Kagome and Sukii were too busy talking, they didn't realize it until the rain began to come down. Kagome screeched and Sukii laughed. She smacked him lightly on the arm and more laughter came from Sukii. They ran all the way home, dripping wet, and wondering what kind of lecture they were in for from grandma and Mrs. Higurashi. Inuyasha shortly appeared in Kagome's time and leaped out of the well to the doors. He opened them and rain drops sprinkled themselves over his face. His ears twitched and he ran fast to the house. Kagome and Sukii weren't home yet and they would be shortly. He opened the Higurashi residence doors and went straight to the living room to find Mrs. Higurashi, Tsuyashi, Gramps, and Sota all together watching the news. Everyone turned to the soaked hanyou and didn't say a word. Sota looked scared and he ran out of the room, knowing Inuyasha was going to get the surprise of his life. Gramps followed Sota so that he didn't have to witness Inuyasha's anger.

"Hey, is Kagome here?" Inuyasha was so excited that he was out of breath.

"Oh dear" Mrs. Higurashi said and went to go get a dry towel.

"And who might you be demon" Tsuyashi asked.

"Inuyasha" the hanyou replied.

"Ah! You are the boy who broke my granddaughter's heart" She hissed.

"Yeah what of it? I'm going to apologize to her" Inuyasha shot back.

"She's moved on to another I'm afraid" Tsuyashi dropped the bomb.

"Feh, yeah right" Inuyasha couldn't believe Kagome could get over him for only a day or two.

Kagome tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and had sprained her ankle. Sukii stopped running and picked Kagome up bridle style.

"You don't have to do this" Kagome implied.

"Yeah I have to" Sukii replied and continued to the house, carrying Kagome in his arms.

_Back at the house..._

"I'll be back" Inuyasha began to walk out until he heard Kagome's voice and another's.

"We are back" Kagome shouted as Sukii came into view with her in his arms still.

"Ka...go...me?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Inuyasha" Kagome gasped.

With that, Inuyasha ran out and didn't say another word. This time he was the one suffering more. Kagome's mind was blank and she couldn't speak for those couple of seconds. Sukii was puzzled as ever and let Kagome down. The girl limped over to the door and called out Inuyasha's name "INUYASHA!" The hanyou didn't respond back and there was no sign of him there. She figured that he had already escaped in the Bone Eaters Well and went back home to his era. She felt so ashamed and hurt again. She didn't want him to know, to see, and didn't want him to know about this until she was ready. She closed the sliding door and turned back to the puzzled guests. Tsuyashi wasn't all that confused but Sukii didn't know the knowledge of Inuyasha, Kagome's old lover. She gave once glace over to Sukii and then she ran upstairs to her room. There, she opened the her room's door and found Inuyasha sitting on her bed. Legs crossed, arms crossed against his chest, and sword laid on the bed beside him.

"Inuyasha I thought you left" Kagome said in a quiet voice.

"I only ran because I saw your new boyfriend. I thought it was important that he didn't know about me and everything else in the Feudal Japan that you simply left behind you" Inuyasha became agitated.

"Excuse me but you must have forgotten that you were the one who hurt me. YOU didn't keep your promise. YOU hurt me. YOU left me with no choice but to come back here" Kagome's voice darkened.

"I didn't forget!" Inuyasha shouted.

"WHY DID YOU COME BACK!" Kagome screamed and Inuyasha backed up. Kagome softened "Why did you come back?"

"No. Goodbye Kagome. Enjoy your new life" Inuyasha said and then got ready to jump out but was held back by Kagome's voice.

"Answer me!" Kagome demanded.

"You really want to know?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I would love to know why" Kagome answered as she crossed her arms.

"I love you that's why!" Inuyasha lastly said and was gone.

Kagome was stunned as ever. She felt herself weak in the knees and dropped to the ground on them. It felt like her heart had stopped and her breath was stolen from her lungs. Her eyes were wide as if she saw a ghost. Did she do the right thing? Was leaving Feudal Japan too sudden or just another episode that could have been fixed? The door opened and Sukii was in the door way.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

SORRY! i am so busy wit school and stuff but I'm trying to get the chapters up as soon as I can and have time! FORGIVE ME!

* * *

Chapter 5: Over Looking Details Not Seen Before

Kagome just stared at the window and Sukii just stood there. He wasn't sure what to say to her because he didn't really understand the situation. Before was very awkward for him. Some guy came and Kagome flipped out. Kagome felt like she was the bad one this time and she could understand how he was feeling right now from her own experience. She took in a deep breath and got up to find Sukii behind her. She frowned and then it quickly became a fake smile. Sukii could see right through that fake smile and just said nothing. Kagome saw that it wasn't working and then sat on her bed, knowing she has to explain the whole ideal to him.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Who was that guy before?" he asked.

"Someone that I had to let go" Kagome answered in a low voice.

"Was he an old boyfriend I should know about?" Sukii sat next to Kagome.

"I wouldn't call him my boyfriend but I knew he loved me and I loved him. In the end he hurt me for the last time and so I ran away from him and blocked him from my life" Kagome explained.

"Why did he come back? Was he trying to get you back or something?" The questions just kept coming.

"Can you please stop with the questions for now. I'm not in such a mood right now" Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she ran to the bathroom.

"Did I do something? I just asked questions" Sukii shrugged and went downstairs.

Kagome sat down on the floor, against the bathroom door. She stared at the mirror above the sink and saw her reflection. It looked as if she was crying for some quit time when it was only a couple of minutes. She could hear voices below her, whispering, gasoping, and then a horrifying sound alerted everyone including Kagome. A loud thumping sound. Someone had made someone mad and it sounded unpleasant. Tsuyashi, Kagome's grandmother, came storming up the stairs, trying to reach her destination. Mrs. Higurashi followed, trying to stop her mother from getting to Kagome because right now she was fragile. A loud noise startled Kagome and it came from behind the door. Kagome jumped from her spot on the floor and stood up straight, staring at the door. She was wondering what kind of look and feeling her grandmother was feeling and showing at this moment. The door shook violently as Tsuyashi pounded it with her fist. Her hand slowly approached the knob of the door and then she quickly opened it.

"Who was that guy!" Tsuyashi demanded.

"What guy?" Kagome pretended to know nothing.

"Don't play dumb with me. That Inuyasha fellow. You know the one who came by earlier and ran off when you and Sukii where together. It seems to be that old boyfriend of yours and I want to know why he's still around" Tsuyashi was giving her a whole lecture.

"Mother don't worry and please stop all this commotion" Mrs. Higurashi jumped into the conversation.

"What is all this ruckus!" Gramps came upstairs, followed by Sota and Sukii.

"It's nothing" Mrs. Higurashi smiled brightly.

Kagome was now angry and she ran right straight to her room, slamming the door behind her. Getting over Inuyasha was harder then it seemed. She was so sure that she could finally get over him this time but she guessed she will once the marriage between her and Sukii happens. Her birthday was next week and that's when Sukii will propose to her and she will accept it with grace. There was no doubt in her mind that she wouldn't go with this and when people are in pain, they do foolish things. Usually it happens when two are separated from some reason and wants to make the pain go away by hooking up with someone else. Sukii stumbled over to Kagome's door again, wondering if he should go in and talk with her or go about his business and wait till she came around.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded to Sukii, signing to him to go in and talk to her while she was forcing her mother down the steps so that no further damage was made. At that moment, Kagome and everyone else didn't either know or other stand what was happening. All Kagome could focus on was catching up in her time with events and stuff, this arranged marriage, and Inuyasha. He finally told her that he loved her after he blew his chance with her and now she was confused as ever. It was like a love battle between Kagome, Kikyo, and of course Inuyasha. Sukii cautiously opened the door and immediately Kagome hugged him. He was very surprised and then gave into the hug and hugged back. Kagome actually like Sukii and this was making the pain in her heart disappear.

"I'm sorry I've been so emotionally mysterious" Kagome felt the need to apologize.

"It's alright. Truly it is. Your mother said your old boyfriend broke your heart and you are still recovering so that's why I am going to decide to delay the proposal. I think it's more important for you to really come up with an answer and I don't want to know that you were obligated to accept" Sukii pulled Kagome away a little and placed his hands on her shoulders, staring into her dark brown kind eyes.

"I don't know what to say" Kagome replied.

"You don't have to" Sukii implied.

"No" Kagome began, "You don't have to delay the proposal because I know my answer will stay the same" The girl smiled.

"Thank you but are you positive?" He asked.

"Yeah...yeah I am positive" She gave another great big smile and hugged Sukii again.

**Back in the Feudal Era:**

The rest of the gang hadn't seen Inuyasha since yesterday and they were getting worried. Inuyasha had already passed through the well to the Feudal Era and he had gone somewhere he had to visit. The sacred tree he had accompanied over night and was still sitting at its roots, thinking over what he admitted to Kagome yesterday and what he had saw in his travel. He had seen Kagome being carried by another man, and that she didn't stop him after he told her that he loves her. He expected more of a reaction from her but there wasn't that much to stop him from leaving her there. Kilala followed her nose and found Inuyasha at the spot where he was pinned to the tree by Kikyo and freed by Kagome. The tree had a scar from where Kikyo's arrow had pierced it. The last time he got a real thought on how lucky Kagome freed him, was when he was craving the powers of the Shikon no tama. It was about a year of two since that day and he really hasn't appreciated Kagome's efforts, love, and kindness over the course of months. All he worried about was getting revenge for Kikyo and thinking about her...and only her. How could he be so selfish? He looked over to Kilala, who was standing at the foot of the tree, looking up to the hanyou.

"Hey Kilala" He greeted her.

"Meow" That's all Kilala had to say about it.

"How could I be so stupid and disappoint Kagome once again? I let her down so many times and this time was the last time. She's with some guy and I don't even know if she still wants to be with me. Well I guess it's kind of obvious she doesn't if she didn't come back with me" Inuyasha explained.

"There you are!" Sango cried out as she got through the brush.

"Where have you been?" Miroku asked as he came after Sango.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango looked around.

"She didn't come back with me. She's already moved on" Inuyasha looked down.

"What!" Sango exclaimed.

"Are you serious Inuyasha?" Shippou asked as he hung out on Miroku's shoulder.

"Yeah I am serious and I don't feel like talking about it now so leave me the hell alone" Inuyasha said as he took one more glance at the spot where he was pinned and walked off into the forest.

"Damn!" Sango murmured as she tightened her fists.

**Back To the Present:**

Kagome yawned and then her eyes became droopy.

"Tired?" Sukii smiled.

"Yeah I think I am going to take a long nap before dinner" Kagome implied.

"Okay then I'll wake you up later" Sukii said and gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek and left.

Kagome blushed and then went to sleep. At this point, it's going to turn out okay for her.

"Ah Sukii! How is dear Kagome holding up?" Tsuyashi had stopped her anger and most of it she couldn't remember.

"She's fine now and I think things will be different now. She's still struggling in moving on and I'm going to help her do that before her birthday" Sukii explained and went looking for Sota to hang out with.

"See mother and you don't have to interfere so don't try anything further or you won't see Kagome ever again" Mrs. Higurashi threatened.

"Hey Tsuyashi why is our daughter so hostile towards your decisions?" Gramps asked.

"It's some choices I made in the past that I am not proud of and she is still blaming me for them" Tsuyashi answered and disappeared in the kitchen.

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:A Sweet Sixteen and the Pop Question? or Heart Breaking Question?

**1 Month later: (NOTE: hey I screwed up...her birthday wasn't suppose to be her sixteenth cuz of two years and that would make it her 17th so I'm going to make it one year exactly when she fell into the well)**

It was finally Kagome's birthday and the day Sukii was going to ask her to marry him. Just a month ago, Kagome was all upset about Inuyasha but now it was a mere memory. During the past weeks, Sukii had made her the happiest girl in Tokyo by taking her to romantic restaurants and doing dating stuff. Inuyasha hadn't come back to get her again and it seemed that he had given up on her and so she was happy with that. Kagome woke up with a big smile on her face and she quickly got something on. She stood in front of the mirror in her room, brushing her long raven hair, trying to decide if she should put it up or let it stay down. It came to the point when she just put it. She put her hair in a pony tail and put on a pair of earrings that Sukii bought her the other night. They were real diamonds shaped as the north star. They twinkled bright in the sun light and it was almost blinding. She wore a tinkle me pink tank top with a white minnie skirt and white strapped high heals. She took a glace in the mirror and giggled; she never dressed like this before because she always felt uncomfortable but for some reason today she didn't care. It was either that it's because she was another year older or it was to impress her future husband, Sukii. She laughed again at her appearance and then went down stairs to be greeted by her family.

"HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN" They all shouted as they came out of hiding.

"Awe thanks" Kagome blushed.

"Here are beautiful roses for a beautiful lady" Sukii handed Kagome red roses.

"Thank you Sukii" Kagome gave him a kiss on the cheek as she took the roses in her custody.

"How do you feel being sixteen sis?" Sota asked.

"Not very different but there is a warm feeling though" Kagome answered.

"Two more years till your eighteen and I get to kick you out of the house" Mrs. Higurashi made a little joke.

"Oh thanks mom I really am looking forward for that day now" Kagome laughed. "Well I can't wait for my birthday party at 1:00 P.M. today" she implied and sat down on the couch.

"Oh yes the party. Isn't that going to be fun" Sota said sarcastically.

"Hey you might benefit by looking at a lovely girl" Gramps winked at his grandson.

"A lovely girl? They are all ugly like Kagome" Sota said and ran before he got smacked.

"I swear one of these days I am going to kick his butt" Kagome tightened her fist.

"Well until that day you can not worry about him and concentrate on your big day today. Sweet Sixteen's always need sweet things and nothing sour" Sukii insisted and sat next to Kagome on the couch.

One o'clock finally came, the party was being held in the back yard, and people started to show up. Relatives, friends from school, and some her classmates came. Cousins that she never knew she had showed up and she just quickly talked to them and then was moved to another group of relatives by Tsuyashi. Basically Tsuyashi's goal right that moment was to introduce Kagome to everyone there. Sukii tried to have at least a minute or two alone with her but she was always pulled away by her grandmother.

"Hey who is that dude? I don't think he was in our school" Yuki whispered to Eri and Ayumi.

"Maybe he's a relative" Eri whispered back.

"Naw...he's more like a friend to me or maybe that's mister attitude boyfriend" Ayumi suspected.

"Hey girls...have you seen Kagome?" Hojo asked as he walked over.

"Hey Hojo" all three girls greeted.

"Ummm the last time I saw her was..."Yuki began but was interrupted.

"She's over there by the snack table" Eri pointed out.

"Thanks" with that Hojo began to jog over to her when some one got Kagome's attention and then he stopped jogging.

The boy (Sukii) took Kagome by the arm and pulled her behind the table so that no one could see them. Hojo raised one eye brow in suspicion and continued to walk over to the snack table to eavesdrop. More people arrived and then the music was turned on.

"What's the matter Sukii?" Kagome asked.

"I thought maybe you needed a break from being introduced to strangers. Plus I saw that look you made when your grandmother pulled you away" Sukii explained.

"Yeah but..."Kagome began.

"Want to dance?" Sukii asked out of the blue.

"Sure" Kagome agreed and they came out of hiding and began to dance to the music with everyone else.

Hojo went back to the girls and told them his name was Sukii and then the girls were stunned. They thought that it was Kagome's jealous boyfriend and that Kagome had actually moved on. Hojo, Eri, Yuki, and Ayumi watched the two dance close. The girls were proud of her but Hojo was another disappointed guy. He was going to ask her to dance and to see if she would go out with him again. During the school year, the girls got themselves boyfriends and they shortly joined them and asked them to dance. They accepted and Hojo was left alone again. A slow dancing song came on and it made Hojo even more upset so he sat down on nearby chair next to some other loners. Sukii stopped and led Kagome away from everyone else so that they could dance alone. They were dancing to near the Bone Eaters Well shrine but they were still in view and could still hear the music, which is a good thing. Kagome put laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, as she danced slowly with him. She hand her hands on his shoulders and Sukii wrapped his arms around her waist.

**Back in Feudal Japan:**

"Where did Inuyasha go now?" Sango asked agitated.

"He went to the sacred tree again. Today is the day when Kagome reawakened him from Kikyo's arrow" Miroku explained.

"It's been a month now and how come Inuyasha hasn't gotten Kagome back?" Shippou asked all upset.

"He probably figures she needs to be alone for a long period of time before she can be able to come back" Miroku concluded.

"Yeah right! They might have gotten into another fight when he was last there and now she's not coming back ever" Sango said her interpretation of this situation.

_At the sacred tree_

Inuyasha stared at the spot again. It was exactly a year ago when he was freed from death. Kagome had broken through Kikyo's seal and he was free to do whatever he pleased. That's what he thought but he was subdued to prayer beads that he had grown into and there was nothing stopping Kagome from saying sit. Out of no where, Kikyo's soul collectors swirled around the tree, alerting Inuyasha to look back to find Kikyo standing there. She wasn't looking directly at him but at the spot where she pinned him and then she looked back at him. He jumped down off the branch and in front of Kikyo. She stared at him with a mysterious look and he looked down.

"Where is Kagome, Inuyasha" Kikyo asked.

"What? How do you know she's not here?" Inuyasha asked cautiously.

"Because I can see it in your eyes and I've been watching you lately. Now tell me why she isn't here? Is it because of me?" Kikyo walked past the hanyou and sat stood in front of the sacred tree with her back to it.

"No...yes" Inuyasha muttered.

"I see" Kikyo implied.

"I hurt her by seeing you after I promised her something and she's gone back to her own world" Inuyasha sat down on the ground.

"Do you love her?" Kikyo asked as her voice raised.

"...yes..." Inuyasha admitted to her.

"Then why are you still here? Go after her or you are going to loose her forever like you lost me" Kikyo lastly said and then disappeared into the woods.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha smiled and then he ran to the well and entered inside of it.

**Skipping to the Present:**

Inuyasha arrived in the present and he leaped right out of the well. He suddenly heard music and then heard Kagome's voice and others. He opened the door to a crack and looked around. He saw balloons, people, decorations, and then he saw Kagome dancing with the same guy he saw carrying her a month ago. She looked so peaceful and beautiful to the hanyou, and it gave him the familiar feeling that he use to feel when Kagome slept in his arms, or when she was being the caring person that she is. His smile had turned into a frown and then he listened for more to see what the deal with this guy and his Kagome.

"Kagome are you having a sweet sixteen?" Sukii asked.

"Yeah...I am and I don't want it to end" Kagome replied as she smiled brightly.

"Ready for your surprise then? Because I just can't wait to give it to you" Sukii said.

"Sure" Kagome said and then they stopped dancing.

Sukii got on one knee and took Kagome's hand. Kagome knew what was going to happen but Inuyasha didn't know what he was doing. Inuyasha was puzzled and this gave him more curiosity to learn more.

"Kagome Higurashi" He began and then got out a small box.

"Yes" Kagome answered as she blushed.

"Will you be my wife?" The question finally was said to her.

Inuyasha's heart almost stopped as he froze stunned.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha thought inside his head "Kagome won't accept. She's not that easy to win over" Inuyasha kept repeating in his mind.

"Yes" Kagome said, Sukii rose to eye level, and then they kissed...not on the cheek but on the lips.

"No no no no no NOOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha thought and then he fled down the well.

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Breaking News on Both Sides of the Era

Inuyasha leaped out of the well in the Feudal Era and walked off all upset. Shippou and Kilala were playing tag and they came up the hill to find Inuyasha walking away from the Bone Eaters Well. Shippou knew right away that he tempted to get Kagome back but something went terribly wrong. Kagome wasn't with him and the look the hanyou gave the little fox demon a heartache. Was this whole fight going to be everlasting? Was that promise with Inuyasha so sacred? Shippou thought if Inuyasha went back that Kagome would come back but even if she didn't with him, he thought she would come back on her own accord. Kilala licked her paw and then meowed innocently. The hanyou looked over to the disappointed demons and then he shook his head to some how tell them that Kagome wasn't going to come back ever even if he tried to get her back. The clouds had spread throughout the sky and it looked like rain to them. Inuyasha walked over to Shippou and Kilala and carried them back to Kaede's hut, where the others were waiting.

In the background, Kikyo watched them walk off, knowing her words did not work for Inuyasha. Kagome did not return and it seemed that she was out of the picture for good. She knew Kagome didn't belong in this world and neither did she but it was for the best for the hanyou. Sango, Miroku, and Lady Kaede sat around the house fire eating fresh brewed soup. Inuyasha came into the hut and settled down in a corner while the fox demon and two-tailed cat joined the gang for soup. It was noon and it already seemed like the evening because of the clouds had darkened the sky and land. No one said a word the hanyou, afraid that he might flip out or just ignore them. From what they could tell, Inuyasha had gone back beyond the well to Kagome's era and wasn't all successful. At least he got his answer even though he didn't even talk to the girl. The look on Kagome's face when the boy kneeled in front of her, showed him that what he had never done to make her smile like that. She expressed a happiness that she had never shown before and this made Inuyasha upset.

Soon the sky was covered with dark clouds, thunder began to rumble in the sky, and each sound told them that the storm was getting closer. Lightening soon came and it shot across the sky at times, unexpected times, and gave poor Shippou the jitters. Usually Shippou had Kagome to comfort him but now he only had Sango to protect him from both the thunder and Inuyasha. For the past month, they hadn't moved along in travel since that day. They figured they had given Naraku too much time to plan his counter attack so while Inuyasha was gone, they had decided to move on with out Kagome. Kilala fell asleep on Sango's lap and Shippou was just completely knocked out next to Sango. Miroku was jealous because he knew he wouldn't be allowed to snooze on Sango or next to her. An hour past and Kaede stood up and sat next to the hanyou in the corner alone. He still had the facial expression that he had when he came back an hour ago.

"Why are ye sad for?" Kaede asked.

"I went back to get Kagome but before I could get to her, she was with another" Inuyasha began to say.

"And?" said Kaede.

"The other was a guy and he asked for her hand in marriage" Inuyasha muttered.

"Marriage!" Sango heard every word and burst with anger.

Shippou and Kilala were awoken and cuddle with one another at the other end of the hut.

"I see" Miroku implied.

"You see what monk?" Inuyasha asked agitated.

"Kagome has finally showed you how she feels when she sees you and Kikyo together" Miroku said.

"She didn't even know I was there" Inuyasha shot back.

"Well even if she didn't know you were there she still showed you" Miroku crossed his arms.

"What are you getting at and what does this have to do with her getting married?" Inuyasha asked.

"Apparently it really doesn't" Miroku realized.

"Can we please focus on the real deal here...Kagome getting married to some stranger" Sango insisted.

"Do you think she really will go through it?" Shippou asked as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"I really don't know Shippou. She looked so happy and I don't think I can ruin that for her" Inuyasha gave a look that no one saw before...a look of calmness and an expression that could describe his feelings.

**Present Day Japan:**

Kagome and Sukii continued to dance till people started to leave. It was around four o'clock and everyone wasn't dancing anymore. Kagome said her goodbyes to her relatives as they left for home. Sukii was inside with Sota playing video games. Mrs. Higurashi was cleaning up with Tsuyashi's help. Gramps was sweeping up the fallen decorations and food on the patio. Buyo was hanging on the mat in front of the door. Soon enough everyone was gone besides Kagome's five high school friends: Yuki, Ayumi, Eri, and Hojo. Kagome took in a deep breath and let it out. She was stressed in the beginning then settled and then back to the stress. All these people were too much for her. Too many hand shakes, hugs, goodbye kisses, and just saying good bye tired her out. The girl put her hair behind her ear with her left hand and the ring on her finger sparkled in the sun light. The three girls eyes caught the sparkle in a flash and began to daze into its complexion. Hojo just looked at it with a big great frown on his face. Kagome was puzzled then realized why they were staring at her finger. She smiled and held out her left hand to show her friends.

"Kagome who are you marrying?" Eri asked.

"Who cares who she's marrying! How did he get that big rock!" Yuki exclaimed.

"He must be some one special for you to except Kagome" Ayumi implied as she smiled.

"You girls are too much to handle sometimes" Kagome replied as she went inside and them following.

"I agree totally" Hojo said.

"Hey!" All three girls said at the same time.

"Ha, ha, ha girls" Kagome laughed.

"Kagome you are needed in the kitchen" Mrs. Higurashi called out.

"Okay!" Kagome shouted back and then her friends went home. "Yes mom?" the girl entered the kitchen and there her mom sat at the table.

"I see Sukii asked you and you accepted" Mrs. Higurashi folded her hands together and put them on the table in front of her.

"Yeah I did and I think it was the right decision so don't lecture me about this" Kagome sat down next to her mother.

"You what accepted what sis?" Sota came in, followed by Sukii.

"Sukii..." Kagome signed.

"Your sister and me are getting married" Sukii told Sota.

"WHAT!" Sota fell to the ground.

"It's true" Sota's sis said.

"Mom tell me this is just a prank. Kagome loves Inuyasha. Doesn't she!" Sota blurted.

"Sota Inuyasha is part of Kagome's past. She's moved on and accepted a proposal from Sukii" Tsuyashi walked in.

"So your just going to forget about Inuyasha and Feudal Japan just like that? Your dumber then you look!" with that Sota ran out of the room and went to his room.

_"Sota..." _Kagome said softly.

"Hell, he'll get over it" Tsuyashi said and poured herself a glass of fresh brewed green tea.

"I don't know ma...he was pretty close to Inuyasha. He was his hero after all" Mrs. Higurashi explained.

"Well he can whine and cry about me forgetting Inuyasha but that's what I going to do. See if I give a damn if he gets all depressed. He's such a baby" Kagome declared and got up to put her presents in her room.

After Kagome left the room, Sukii asked, "How close was Kagome with this Inuyasha fellow?"

"They spent every day with one another besides the fights and her coming home so that she can go to school" Mrs. Higurashi said and then held her tongue.

"Huh?" Sukii was puzzled.

"Kagome do you need help carrying your things to your room?" Mrs. Higurashi called out and ran as fast as she could out of the kitchen.

"You must not know of Kagome's adventures back five hundred years in the past. Where demons, demon exterminators, monks, priestesses, warlords, soldiers, mercenaries, and villagers lived" Sota began and then explained the whole ideal to Sukii.

Upstairs, Kagome and her mother began to fold and put away Kagome's clothes that she got for her birthday. They started out quiet but they eventually talked. Bags and bags of clothes and it seemed there wasn't going to be enough hangers for them. Yet they contained enough and it was fine. They first talked about how much fun they had at the party today, and then the conversation got into the Inuyasha issue. It's been a month since the last encounter she had with him and the last words she could remember him saying was that he loves her. She kept telling herself that she heard wrong or that she dreamt it. Other times she believed it was real, he was for real, and that the love for her was real. She loved him too but he never showed anything for her back. It was like she was loving him for nothing. A simple fantasy every girl had when they like a guy and wish they would show those feelings back at them. Sometimes a girl would be lucky and then they would last...others aren't so lucky and she was the many others that weren't lucky.

"Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi began. "Do you truly want to go through with this. You are still not healed from the heartbreak with Inuyasha. I just don't want you to feel pain again"

"I'm fine mom. I really am. Tell you the truth, I haven't felt so happy in a long...long time. I don't want to talk about Inuyasha because if we do, I'll just get all upset and I will think about it for a long time until I don't" Kagome implied.

"Okay but I'm just looking out for you" Mrs. Higurashi finished up on both putting her share of clothes and talk.

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: "The Wedding Planners"

The rest of the day passed by and the next day came. A bright morning as usual and Kagome was awakened by her grandmother. Tsuyashi shook Kagome violently as she tossed and turned in bed, trying to avoid being disturbed from her sleep, but it failed. Kagome opened her eyes, squinting because of the sun, and then she was forced out of bed by Tsuyashi. It was brand new day and since Kagome and Sukii are now engaged, wedding plans must be made ASAP. They decided next month was the best and so they had a lot to do by then. Kagome got ready and met her mother and grandma downstairs in the kitchen. Balloons, cake, theme, wedding dress, tuxedoes, and etc...were all in big books that sat on the table. Mrs. Higurashi was just ripping out pages of best dresses for Kagome to wear on her wedding day. Tsuyashi was doing the same but she was deciding on the tux. Kagome was in charge of decorations and cake. The theme was something that she and Sukii had to decide on together. Until then, she had to pick out the cake. She sat herself down and went through a book with pictures of wedding cake.

"Oh my how elegant!" Mrs. Higurashi ripped out a wedding dress picture real fast and showed it to her mother.

"That is really nice. Look at this Kagome" Tsuyashi handed the page to her granddaughter.

"Wow!" Kagome said, not looking at only the dress but the price.

"Do you like it?" Tsuyashi asked.

"Yeah but look at the price on this. It's $15,000!" Kagome exclaimed. "How are we suppose to afford something nice with a nasty price" Kagome asked as she handed the page back to her mother.

"She's right ma'. How in earth are we going to afford it with a price like that?" Mrs. Higurashi frowned.

"Ha...ha...ha...ha! Didn't Sukii tell you that he's rich? Don't you wonder how he got you that rock on your finger" Tsuyashi laughed.

"Calm down mother. We didn't know so stop the laughing and lets get back to work" Mrs. Higurashi ordered.

"Okay okay" Kagome said and then they went back to working.

"Hey Sukii why did you ask my sister to marry you?" Sota asked as he finished up the level on his game.

"Because I love her" Sukii answered.

"How can you love someone by knowing them for only a month?" Sota asked.

"People can fall in love just by knowing them for only one month" Sukii replied.

"It's going to be weird now that you're my new brother" Sota said.

"Oh thanks. I'm not complaining for having a new little brother" Sukii shot back.

"Yeah well you might once you really get to know me on my brotherly side. I'm already got kicked in the bum the last time I got on my sister's nerves" Kagome's little brother laughed at his own remark.

"I would hate to get on Kagome's case" Sukii implied.

"Why? She wouldn't hurt you. Or would she?" Sota had to think about this one.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean? Well anyways lets go check on the girls in the kitchen. I have a right to decide on some things in the wedding you know" Sukii said and walked into the kitchen.

"Um..." Kagome just stared at Sukii and Sota.

"What?" Sukii asked.

"Nothing but-" Kagome began.

"What she means is that you're not needed here so scoot! Plus we are picking out her wedding dress and you can't see it" Tsuyashi said.

"Hey I have a right to decide on some stuff" Sukii refused to leave.

"Stubborn I tell ya...STUBBORN!" Tsuyashi yelled and left the room for a short break outside.

"She confuses me and she's so weird" Sota said.

"Who?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Grandma!" Sota replied.

"She getting old and sometimes old people say and do things wrong. We can't do anything about it" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"What ever..I still think she's weird" Sota said again and ran back to the video games.

"He really needs to get a life" Kagome implied.

"I'm going to join your grandmother. Start deciding on the theme you two" Mrs. Higurashi ordered and left the room.

"Well let's do a Hawaiian theme" Sukii insisted.

"I guess that's okay" Kagome wasn't all that sure.

"What did you have in mind?" Sukii asked.

"Well I was planning on having a wedding in a church but that's too original" Kagome answered.

"What ever you want. I really don't care. I was just thinking of what you might consider having" her future husband said.

"It's perfect. A Hawaiian theme is just perfect" She gave him a big smile of delight.

**Kagome's Diary:**

**It's been a month since everything. I mean what had happened with Inuyasha and me. I sometimes see glimpses of his face and then I can sometimes hear his voice in my head. Voices of him yelling at me then his voice will go soft. The soft side of him that I longed for him to show me. I understand what had to be done but sometimes I wonder if I really made the right choice. For the weeks in this month, I haven't really thought about Inuyasha and the gang in a long time. I do see and hear stuff but I sometimes I forget who they are. The memories I had in the Feudal Era will always remain in my mind but I'm blocking them out. I'm getting married next month...and Sukii is a nice guy and all but I'm afraid if I go through with the wedding, I'll feel guilty and hearts will be broken. **

**I've gone through this decision about a million times in my head and I still can't find the answer. I remember the last encounter with Inuyasha and he had said he loves me. I was stunned, speechless, and I couldn't say a word back to him. I think to myself that if I had said something, everything would be alright but I know deep down it's just going to go all down hill for him and me. He will go see Kikyo again and keep breaking promises, fighting will occur, my heart will feel pain and I'll just end up being hurt. I don't want to feel hurt anymore. I want the pain to be happiness and filled with it. As for today and everyday of my life, Inuyasha's voice and image will not give me doubts or any kinds of ideas of going back to him and breaking Sukii's innocent heart. I still can't believe I'm getting married though. I'm sixteen and I'm getting married! **

**End of Diary Entry-**

The night time sky took over and the stars sparkled bright. The moon was also bright and the reflection shone in Kagome's room. The girl buried herself under her covers and went to sleep. The house was silent besides the snoring and small sleeping breaths. The night was windy and it opened Kagome's unlocked window. She immediately woke up from it and was startled. She got up and looked out side to see if Inuyasha was the one who had done this but there was no sign of him being there. She leaned over to rest her arms on the windowsill and she just took in a deep breath and let it out. The warm breeze blew in her direction and her hair danced in the air backward, behind her ears and such. It was so strong she had to squint her eyes. She quickly closed her window shut and crawled back to bed. Kagome went into a fast sleeping mode. The rest of the night was silent and no other disturbance occurred.

The days turned into weeks and my the end of the month, Kagome and her family were freaking out. The wedding was only a week away and they still didn't have enough of anything to complete the wedding. Kagome still hadn't picked out a dress and the cake was still on deciding. The theme was decided to be a Hawaiian setting like Kagome and Sukii discussed. Decorations were picked out by Tsuyashi and the tuxedo for Sukii was also picked out by Tsuyashi. One whole week is going to be their wedding and things weren't quit ready. Invitations were already sent out to relatives and friends and all of them accepted! Weeks of planning a perfect wedding and so far so good. Today Kagome was to go to a wedding dress store to pick one from there and so she did.

**Kagome's Diary Entry After Getting Her Dress:**

**Today I picked out my own wedding dress. All the others weren't my type so grandma and mom had to decide on going to an actual store. I found a beautiful light pink dress with white flower linings on it. The shoes where picked out fast and we purchased them today. All that is left is the cake. My taste buds are calling out chocolate cake with vanilla icing. I'm not sure what Sukii wants but I think he'll totally agree with it. I know mom doesn't really agree with the arrange marriage and grandma is looking more forward to the wedding day then all of us. Mom said her marriage between her and my father. I wonder if this arranged marriage will work out like it did for my parents. **

**Ever since grandma came to Tokyo, my life has changed in many ways. I'm starting a family, my birthday, and the decision of going through with this whole thing. Last night I swore Inuyasha had opened my window but it was the wind. For some reason I was excited but when I found out it wasn't him, I was a little disappointed. I know I told myself I wouldn't deal with the past but I really can't. I guess as much as I wish to put the past behind me, it's always going to come back to me. Right now isn't the proper time to think about this so I'm going to conclude this diary entry by saying I can't wait to get married! ONE WEEK!**

**End of Diary Entry- **

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Wedding Day

The day was young (7:00 AM) and everyone was rushing around the house. The guys were gone and the girls were home. The wedding was in 5 hours and they haven't even started to get ready. Kagome woke up from the walking around and voices both downstairs and upstairs. Mrs. Higurashi opened Kagome's room and gave her daughter instructions. Kagome's first task was to take a shower and get dressed in a half hour and so she did. After that was done, her mother and grandmother had to take their own showers so while one was in the bathroom, the other was trying to help Kagome get ready. The showering was finished and next was working on their hair. Tsuyashi put Kagome's hair up into a pony tail and left a small amount of hair in the front on each side. She then took the left over hair and wrapped it around Kagome's head to the back and tied it with the pony tail. Her make up was done by her mother and she wore pink lipstick, pink eye shadow, white eye liner, and black mascara. Next was her nails but they were just painted clear to look nice. All that took at least 2 hours to do. Three hours were left on the time and they hadn't completed the last of the tasks. The maidens needed to get ready, Kagome had to put on her dress, and they had to take a half hour to get to where the wedding was being held.

"It seems like there isn't much time to get ready!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed as she rushed through the halls.

"Settle down my child! Your not the one getting married and you act like you are" Tsuyashi said as she came up the stairs.

"I know but-" Mrs. Higurashi began.

"Don't say anything and just get ready. We are wasting valuable time talking about something that isn't important" Tsuyashi implied.

"Are you okay mom and grandma?" Kagome asked as she came out of her room fully ready.

"Awe Kagome you look beautiful!" Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter.

"Don't avoid the question please" Kagome pulled away.

"It's just I didn't think I would have to worry about getting ready for my baby's wedding this early!" Mrs. Higurashi began to cry.

"Oh mom don't cry. Please don't cry" Kagome demanded.

"Now lets get you girls ready" Kagome got the make-up and dresses.

"Oh sweetie we are going to get ready by a professional now" Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"Oh you get to have some one with experience and I get my make-up and hair done by you girls! That's not fair" Kagome complained.

"Stop your whining and lets go and Kagome you weren't suppose to put on your wedding dress until we get there" Tsuyashi said.

"Now you tell me" Kagome went back to her room to get changed.

"First time..." Mrs. Higurashi said and went downstairs.

**...2 and a half hours later!...**

Mrs. Higurashi, Tsuyashi, and Kagome drove to where the wedding was being held, over by the ocean. They arrived and went to the renting house to get ready till the wedding started. The wedding is going to start in exactly thirty minutes and her mother was still a nerves wreck. She was so nerves that she forgot the bouquet of flowers at home, so Mrs. Higurashi had to take the ten minute drive back to the shrine and back.

**Jumping to the Feudal Era and Back:**

"Inuyasha I'm begging you to go see Kagome again. Maybe she changed her mind!" Shippou annoyed Inuyasha as they made up the hill to get to the Bone Eaters Well.

"She doesn't want to come back Shippou. I already told you all that" Inuyasha pushed Shippou off his shoulders.

"I don't understand Inuyasha" Shippou began to fill with tears.

"What's to not understand?" the hanyou sat against the well.

"I thought you love her and I know you miss her a lot since you always visit the well every day" the little fox demon sat next to the hanyou.

"Feh, love. There is no love to be found in our relationship. It's all based on fighting and heart break and most of it is all my fault. Why should she come back when she can get better with that guy she is with now?" Inuyasha did have a point but it wasn't good enough.

"She loves you Inuyasha. She really does and you never noticed it. That is what this is all about. Love and trust. You didn't show her love back and the trust goes along with the love" Shippou explained.

"And what would you know about love anyways Shippou. You're still just a small kid" Inuyasha looked at Shippou funny.

"I know this because the way my parents respected one another. That's before they were separated by fate" Shippou looked down at the grass.

"I would like to be alone if you don't mind Shippou" Inuyasha said in a gentle voice.

"Okay?" Shippou was utterly confused but he left Inuyasha while he had the good side.

"**_Shippou's right. I have to tell Kagome again and this time I have to hear what she has to say. I hope she hasn't married that human yet_**" Inuyasha thought and then jumped down the Bone Eaters Well.

Inuyasha reached the other side and leapt out of the well. He got out of the shrine and ran to the house. A car pulled into the drive way and he quickly hid himself behind the sacred tree. Mrs. Higurashi stepped out of the car and ran to the house. Inuyasha got out of hiding and ran right to Kagome's mother. She dropped her keys and Inuyasha picked them up for her. She was stunned to see him and nerves at the same time. What was she to say? Say that Kagome is going to get married in twenty minutes? She could see Inuyasha blowing up and yelling like crazy. Cursing and saying mean comments about Kagome on how stupid she is. She took the key's from his hands and opened the door without saying a word. He was confused and followed her into the house. She looked back at the hanyou and began to think to herself. She couldn't stay silent for any longer because Inuyasha will start demanding her to talk to him.

"Um Inuyasha...what are you doing here?" Mrs. Higurashi grabbed the flowers and walked out of the house, being followed by the hanyou.

"I'm here to see Kagome. I need to tell her something important" Inuyasha explained as he watched Kagome's mother lock up the house again.

"Your not that late but Kagome is getting married in fifteen minutes" Mrs. Higurashi blurted and got into her car.

"Take me to her now" Inuyasha demanded.

"Oh Inuyasha...talking to her isn't going to help. She's very deeply in love with Sukii" Mrs. Higurashi said and began to pull away.

"Wait!" Inuyasha stood in front of the car to prevent her from driving forward.

"Inuyasha please don't" Kagome's mother pleaded.

"I just want to talk to her before she goes through with this" Inuyasha begged.

"Come on then. Get in the car" Mrs. Higurashi opened the passenger door.

-At the Wedding-Renting House to be exact-

Kagome stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom upstairs. She had her wedding dress on and she twist and turned to look at every angle of herself in the dress. She smiled but then she frowned. What was she doing? Was she really making the right choice? She does like Sukii but does she like him enough to marry him? Once again with the questions and the unfound answers. She sat on the bed and looked out the window beside her. Outside, she saw chairs, a podium with an archway in front of it, relatives and friends, the wedding cake on the tables full of food on the sides of the chairs, the whole place decorated with the Hawaiian scene, and Sukii accompanied by her grandmother. Ten minutes past and the wedding is going to start in five minutes. It almost seems like a dream she began to think and then the door opened. A familiar figure stood in the door way and he came and stood right in front of her.

"Inu...yasha...?" Kagome was stunned.

"Kagome don't do this please" Inuyasha stared into her brown eyes.

"Give me a good reason I shouldn't" Kagome quickly became angry.

"I love you that's why" Inuyasha explained.

"If you love me so much then why am I doing this!" Kagome asked.

"I don't know!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You hurt me Inuyasha and I don't want to feel hurt anymore. I love Sukii now and I'm marrying him" Kagome said as she faced he way.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha didn't know what to do next but he thought of something.

"What?" Kagome looked back at him to get a surprise kiss from him.

Kagome didn't hesitate but kissed him back for only a second to realize what she was doing "I'm sorry Inuyasha but I can't do this. I have to get married now. My mom should be coming for me soon"

"Am I interrupting?" Right on key, Mrs. Higurashi stepped into the room.

"No...is it-?" Kagome began but stopped when her mother nodded.

"I'll head downstairs" Mrs. Higurashi said and left the two alone again.

"This is good-bye Inuyasha" Kagome's eyes began to tear up but she carefully wiped them away.

"Good-bye..." Inuyasha continued to look at her as she disappeared out of the room.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" her mother asked once she joined her mother downstairs.

"Yeah I am sure. Being with something that I decided to put in the past will just bring me more and more sorrow" Kagome said and then the wedding song began to play on the piano.

_To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Final Moment...Final Chapter

Relatives and friends stood up and looked behind them. Kagome stood at the end of the aisle and then she began to walk up to the podium. The wedding song in the background sounded like nothing but a whisper to her. She just figured it was just her lack of concentration. Her eyes were locked on the podium, the priest, and Sukii. She continued forward until she got to her destination and then the music stopped. Kagome turned to Sukii and he turned to her as well. The priest opened up his book and began. The ceremony started and Kagome hadn't turned back. Inuyasha came downstairs and walked out of the rented house. He sat in the back row and watched Kagome stand up there with the priest and Sukii. He looked over to her mother and she was staring right at him with a disappointed expression. What was he to do? He doesn't know how this works. He couldn't reject because he knows Kagome would kill him and he didn't want her to be unhappy. She made her decision and all he could do was say his last good-byes to her. Before he didn't get to talk with her but after the wedding he would like to have another couple of minutes to talk it over with her.

"Today I take these two persons to be wedded in matrimony" The priest announced.

"Well this is it" Kagome softly spoke to Sukii and for him to only hear.

"Yes" He said and nodded a little.

"Let's begin" the priest said and began to read the book.

**Skipping through all the stuff I don't know...-**

"Sukii Tabashimochi do you take Kagome Higurashi as your lofty wedded wife and to cherish, to love during sickness and health till the day you apart?" The priest asked. **(I'm not entirely know how to say it so just bare with me for this)**

"I do" Sukii said as he smiled at Kagome.

She faked smiled at him and once he turned away, she looked out into the audience of relatives and friends, to see Inuyasha watching. She gave out a small gasp and glimpse of Inuyasha came into her mind. Then his voice began to haunt her and she shut her eyes tight but when she opened them she saw Inuyasha in Sukii's place but when she winked again, Sukii was standing there. Out of no where Kagome heard Inuyasha say I love you in her thoughts and then she smiled bright. She longed for him to say that and he finally did but when she heard it at last, she turned him away. The priest was talking to Kagome but she tuned him out and Sukii called Kagome's name about a million times but she still couldn't here him. Kagome was still thinking about and then the hatred of what Inuyasha did to her came into mind. Her heart began to ache and then the fact Sukii came into her life began to come into thought. She knew what she had to do so she finally came out of her trance.

"I'm sorry what?" Kagome asked as she smiled.

"I'll repeat myself then" The priest said. "Do you Kagome Higurashi take Sukii Tabashimochi as your lofty wedded husband and to cherish, to love during sickness and health till the day you apart?" The priest asked.

"I...I..." Kagome stuttered.

"What is she doing!" Tsuyashi murmured to her daughter.

"I don't know" Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"Kagome?" Sukii asked.

"What the hell is she doing? Isn't she suppose to say I do?" Inuyasha asked the person next to him.

Inuyasha began to pulse for some reason. Inuyasha was startled, while no one was watching him, he turned into a human. Back in the Feudal Era, it was night time and it was the night of the lunar month. He watched as his nails shortened, hair blackened, and feel his fangs disappear. He got up and began to walk away from the wedding until he was stopped by shock.

"I don't!" Kagome replied.

"WHAT! NO!" Tsuyashi stood up.

"What?" Sukii didn't understand.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to marry you Sukii" Kagome said and then ran towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome running to him. Her arms ready to hug him, she had a big smile on and tears of joy ran down her face. She finally got to him and tripped into his arms. Everyone turned to the back and watch the two in the aisle. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and Tsuyashi was furious. Sota smiled as well and looked up at his mother to see she had the same expression on. Sukii was all upset and angry at the same time. In the past two months he was very fond of Kagome and he didn't want to lose her so her walked down the aisle and grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Kagome we are going to get married" Sukii began to walk away with the resisting bride.

"Let her go!" Inuyasha threatened.

"I said I don't want to marry you so let me go" Kagome yanked her arm free.

"But I thought you love me. I don't understand and why be with the guy who breaks your heart so much?" Sukii did have a point but not strong enough to convince Kagome.

"He may break my heart but I still LOVE him and he loves me" Kagome ran back to Inuyasha and hugged him tight.

"What can he possibly offer you? He fights demons! He's not even human!" Sukii blurted out.

Everyone began to laugh besides Inuyasha, Kagome, Sota, Gramps, and Mrs. Higurashi. Then they began to laugh with so that it would make Sukii look bad.

"Are you on drugs boy?" One of Kagome's relatives asked.

"NO! It's TRUE!" Sukii shouted and stormed off.

"Kagome are you out of your mind" Tsuyashi walked up to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"No...I'm just listening to my heart" Kagome said and kissed Inuyasha on the lips.

"I spent all this money for nothing! Some has to get wedded" Tsuyashi exclaimed.

"That can be arranged" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the aisle to the alter. The priest went back to the beginning and began to read once the couple got into their places in front of the podium. Tsuyashi was speechless but was convinced by her daughter that Kagome will be most happy. The priest read on and then the wedded parts came up.

"Do you?" The priest looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha" The human Inuyasha replied.

"Very well then; Do you Inuyasha take Kagome as your wedded wife to cherish, to love through sickness and health till the day you apart?" The priest asked.

"I do" Inuyasha answered and smiled at Kagome.

"And do you Kagome take Inuyasha as your wedded husband to cherish, to love through sickness and in health till the day you apart?" The priest asked.

"I do" Kagome replied.

"Is there any one who doesn't want these two to get married. Please speak out or forever hold your peace?" The priest looked out into the audience and not a single word (s) where spoken. "Where are the rings?" that was Sota's Q.

"I have the rings!" Sota came up and hand each of them a ring.

Inuyasha slipped the ring he was given onto Kagome's ring finger and then she did the same.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You now may kiss the bride!" The priest finally said.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome and everyone cheered. Sukii's parents and relatives had left and the Higurashi family were the only family there. Sota ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him. Mrs. Higurashi walked up to her daughter and hugged her. Kagome threw up the bouquet and one of her friends, Yuki, caught the flowers. Ayumi and Eri surrounded Yuki and they giggled. Tsuyashi was still seated and was still a little furious that she didn't have Kagome marry Sukii.

"Welcome to the family Inuyasha" Mrs. Higurashi hugged Inuyasha.

"Thanks" Inuyasha replied and winked at Kagome.

"Does this mean Inuyasha is my brother in law?" Sota asked.

"Yes indeed" Gramps replied as he made his way towards them.

"COOL!" Sota was so happy.

"Congratulations Kagome and Inuyasha" Gramps said and handed them some sacred items wrapped in a basket.

"Oh thanks" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"Grandmother Tsuyashi...I'm sorry the arranged marriage didn't go through but you can't make someone marry another" Kagome sat next to Tsuyashi.

"I know but it was just a silly tradition that I just happened to carry out" Tsuyashi smiled and hugged Kagome tight. "As long as your happy, I'm happy"

"Where you going for your honeymoon?" Sota asked Inuyasha.

"Honeymoon?" Inuyasha didn't have the slightest clue what that meant.

"Yea it's when newly weds go somewhere alone for a vacation" Sota explained.

"I don't know" Inuyasha replied and walked over to Kagome and Tsuyashi.

"Now I want my daughter to have as many grandchildren like I have Sota and Kagome" Tsuyashi told Inuyasha.

"Children?" Inuyasha and Kagome wasn't thinking that far yet.

"Let's not think that far ahead" Kagome put on a fake smile.

"Um where we going on this honeymoon thing Sota told me" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Maybe when we hit our twenties we will go on a honeymoon. I just want to spend some time in the Feudal Era. Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kaede must be missing us" Kagome stood up and walked away with her husband.

"Then we best be going then" Inuyasha replied and they left for the Higurashi shrine.

Everyone left and had a piece of wedding cake with them. Mrs. Higurashi drove, Gramps called shotgun, Sota and Tsuyashi sat in the back, and Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the middle. Kagome's mother owned a van so everyone fit in the car. Once they got home, Kagome changed into shorts and a t-shirt. Inuyasha grabbed her packed big yellow bag that she always brought and their mother packed them some left over cake for their friends in Feudal Japan. Kagome came downstairs and kissed everyone good-bye and the newly weds headed for the Bone Eaters Well. They jumped into the well and disappeared beyond the darkness it had. Few minutes past and they arrived at the other end of the well. Inuyasha had to climb up, since he didn't have his demonic powers at the moment. Kagome got out and they headed for Kaede's hut in the village. They arrived and Kagome was the first one to enter the hut and next was Inuyasha.

"KAGOME!" all four shouted.

"Hey guys" Kagome waved.

"Fine don't say hello to me" Inuyasha pouted.

"Kagome how come you came back?" Shippou jumped up on her shoulder.

"Because I love my husband" Kagome giggled as she said it.

"Husband" everyone was stunned.

"Inuyasha and me got married!" Kagome held hands with Inuyasha.

"I'm so happy for you Kagome" Sango stood up and hugged Kagome.

"How sweet" Miroku said and then sipped his tea.

"Congrates you two" Kaede smiled.

"How weird" Shippou said as he jumped off and returned to his spot.

"Nope" Kagome disagreed.

"It's not weird" Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome.

**THE END!**


End file.
